Helios
Helios (ヘリオス Heriosu) is a character in the Beyblade film, Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader. His Beyblade is Sol Blaze V145AS. Physical Appearance Helios has big, spiky, white hair. His eyes are blue and make him look serious most of the time. He wears a red scarf along with a black, yellow, and red jacket, brown gloves and a green shirt underneath. He wears a black belt, white pants, and brown boots. On the back of his leather jacket, there is a sun symbol. History His grandfather Bakin, raised him since he was young. He taught Helios almost everything he knows, from how to walk and talk, to how to launch and battle with a Beyblade. Bakin used his Bey, Dark Poseidon to unlock Sol Blaze and it was given to Helios, who was told that he was chosen to use this bey to work for the revival of Atlantis. Plot Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze Helios first appears on screen in a summer tournament, where he horribly defeats half of the participants, among them Gingka's friends. He's only interested in a battle against Gingka's Pegasus however, which he easily wins. In the duration of the movie, it turns out that Helios works for Bakin's Atlantis cult, The Sun Footsoldiers, and that their goal is the revival of Atlantis itself. For this, Helios fights without second thoughts, also defeating Masamune Kadoya, Ryutaro Fukami, Tetsuya Watarigani and Tobio Oike as they challenge him. Finally, Gingka and his friends challenge him again, on Bakin's boat. Unknown to them, the energy from their battle is used to change the course of a comet passing earth, to hit the planet directly. Realizing that Bakin has only been using him, Helios decides to battle alongside Gingka to save earth. They go to space to oppose the comet directly and with their combined blader skills, they manage to prevent the catastrophe. Beyblades *'Sol Blaze V145AS': Helios' Beyblade in the movie. *'Thermal Herculeo DF145S': Helios' Beyblade when he was younger. Special Moves *'Blaze Execution': Sol Blaze creates an enormous tornado of fire to defeat it's opponent. Similar to Ryuga, Helios's special move goes by its own exclusive name, being called a Scorching Move. Beybattles Gallery Poster-bey.jpg Poster-bey2.jpg Whoa big head !.png Helios VS Gingka.PNG|Helios vs. Gingka Movie14.PNG|Helios watching how Pegasus fights Sol Blaze HeliosLaunching.PNG|Helios preparing to launch Sol Blaze HeliosLaunching2.PNG movie43.PNG movie44.PNG HeliosSolBlaze2.jpg Firesblazing Pyro.png Losing.png Helios helping Gingka.jpg|Helios helping Gingka Helios and Gingka on the rocket.jpg|Helios and Gingka on the rocket Helios saved by Gingka.jpg HeliosSolBlaze1.jpg LovushkaandHelios MFB Zero-G.jpg|Helios 7 years later. HeliosManga.jpg|Helios in the manga version of the movie Trivia *When Helios was little, he had a Thermal Herculeo DF145S. *Helios name comes from the Greek God, Helios, the original God of the Sun. *Helios' only anime appearance outside the movie, is in the ending pictures of Shogun Steel, where he is shown at a space research facility with Team Lovushka. de:Helios es:Helios pl:Helios Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Metal Saga